La folie d'un loupgarou
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: Fenrir Greyback, une journée avant sa morsure. Et si son goût des jeunes enfants n'était rien d'autre qu'une vengeance? Et si sa folie n'était que celle d'un homme desepéré par le meurtre de sa fiancée? OS


**La folie d'un loup-garou**

-Fenrir !!

Il regarda la jeune femme, amusé par son empressement de le voir.

-Freyja, que dirait ton père s'il te voyait ainsi venir à moi ?

La jeune femme, brune aux yeux bleus, prit une expression boudeuse et répondit :

-M'en fiche d'abord. Il n'a rien à dire, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes « juste » fiancés que nous n'avons pas le droit de nous fréquenter avant le mariage.

-Courage ! Le mariage est pour dans moins de deux mois, et nous aurons tous notre temps lors de notre nuit de noces...

-Pervers !!

-Tu peux parler ! Qui est venue se trémousser devant moi la nuit dernière alors que nous ne sommes même pas sensé avoir le moindre contact physique avant le mariage ?

-Peuh !!

-Allez !! Demain, c'est ton anniversaire, et je te promets que...

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Allez, dis-le moi, Fenrir !

-Ah non, sinon ce ne serait plus une surprise !

-Méchant !!

Elle lui donna une petite tape, puis partit en courant rattraper son petit frère de deux ans, dont elle était sensée s'occuper (qui d'ailleurs marchait déjà très bien et avait une facilité hors du commun à s'échapper dès que l'on lui laissait une seconde d'inattention).

Fenrir la regarda partir, un sourire béat et niais sur le visage.

-Greyback ! La pause est finie depuis longtemps !

-Oui, monsieur ! cria-t-il joyeusement.

Et il reprit son meuble sculpté là où il l'avait laissé.

OoO

-JOYEUXXX ZZAAANIIIVEEERSAAIIIREE !!!

Freyja sourit devant la joie visible de toutes les personnes autour d'elle. Tout le village s'était réuni pour fêter son dix-huitième anniversaire comme il se le devait autour d'un gigantesque banquet. Elle mangea et discuta avec tous, souriant lors de l'apparition de la pièce montée, souriant lors de l'ouverture des cadeaux, souriant toujours lorsque qu'on vint la féliciter, souriant encore et encore aux invitations multiples de danse.

Mais son âme ne souriait pas. Elle n'avait pas vu Fenrir de la soirée, et Merlin savait comme elle avait envie de le voir !

OoO

La fête battait son plein, (presque) tout le monde dansait. Freyja s'était un peu retirée, un verre d'hydromel à la main.

Elle poussa un cri étouffé quand une main s'abattit sur sa bouche.

-Ne crie pas, c'est moi.

Alors il était finalement venu ! Son coeur était prêt à exploser de joie, il était là ! Il était là pour elle, juste pour elle, et il était à elle !

Il lui banda les yeux, et la fit monter sur un cheval. Elle serra très fort sa taille, de peur de tomber. Le pas du cheval était régulier, et elle pû sentir de temps en temps une branche la frôler.

Elle ne dit rien, ne demanda rien. Il ne répondrait pas avant d'être arrivés, et elle le savait très bien.

Le cheval s'arrêta, et il l'aida à descendre. Il la laissa un moment, puis la fit s'asseoir. Il lui retira le bandeau.

-C'est... c'est magnifique, Fenrir !

Ils étaient au bord de la falaise, toute la région s'étendait à leur pieds, surplombés par une voûte étoilée.

-Ferme les yeux.

Elle obéit, et il déposa quelque chose dans ses cheveux, et lui mit un manche dans la main.

-Ouvre, maintenant.

Elle resta sans voix.

Dans sa main, il avait déposé le manche d'un miroir en argent, merveilleusement ouvragé avec des petites fées, des lutins et de la vigne entourant le manche et la glace. Et sur sa tête... sur sa tête...

Une tiare. Une merveilleuse tiare entremêlant argent travaillé et diamants aux mille facettes.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Fenrir... c'est trop ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû !

-Une belle chose pour une belle femme. C'était ce que disait mon grand-père.

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa.

-Attends un peu ! J'ai un dernier présent pour la plus belle femme du monde.

Il passa ses mains autour de son cou, et il y glissa quelque chose. Elle se releva un peu pour voir ce qu'il avait mit.

-Il est magnifique, Fenrir !

-Il te plaît ? Je l'ai fait moi-même.

C'était un coeur en bois.

Il le prit, puis tourna une moitié, comme pour le briser, et ouvrit la forme obtenue : une photo d'eux deux souriant et fesant de grands signes y était cachée.

-Je le garderai toujours sur moi !

-Je t'aime Freyja.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Fenrir.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, quand un grondement les interrompit.

-C'est curieux, il n'y a pas de nuages. Je ne vois pas d'où pourrait venir l'orage.

Le grondement reprit et le cheval, attaché un peu plus loin, piaffa.

-Je vais voir ce qu'il a, décida Freyja.

Elle se leva, et tenta de calmer le cheval à l'aide de carresses et de paroles apaisantes. L'animal se cabra au moment exact où une bête sauta sur elle.

-FREYJA !!! ARRIÈRE, DÉMON !!

Fenrir brandit sa baguette et se précipita vers sa fiancée. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir deux yeux jaunes, avant de ressentir une forte douleur au ventre et de s'évanouir.

OoO

Fenrir se réveilla juste avant que les premiers rayons du soleil n'apparaissent. Il se releva tant bien que mal, et vit à quelques pas de lui un monstre immonde, sorte d'immense loup brun décharné, qui le surveillait.

Le premier rayon de soleil les frappa tous les deux et il eut la 'chance' d'assister à la transformation de l'espèce de loup, mêlant craquements d'os et gémissements. Un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds cendrés et au froid regard miel se releva et dit d'une voix impassible :

-Désolé pour ta copine et le canasson. Tu es comme moi maintenant, ça commencera le mois prochain.

Et il s'enfuit. Fenrir réussit à se trainer jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Freyja tout en murmurant d'une voix cassée :

-Freyja ? Mon amour ? C'est moi ! Le garçon est désolé...

Il se tut et baissa la tête, l'envie de vomir se faisant de plus en plus forte.

La gorge arrachée. Le ventre ouvert. Il avait dévoré ses boyaux et avait grignoté ses jambes et son avant-bras gauche. Le cheval n'avait plus de tête, mangée de toute apparence.

-FRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!

Le cri retentit dans tous les environs.

OoO (Un an plus tard)

Il ferait tout pour la retrouver, il se l'était promis. Il apprécia la chair de l'enfant, tellement savoureuse...

Il avait tout son temps. Une douzaine de monstres, pareils à lui, était déjà à son service. Il avait tout son temps pour retrouver son amour perdu, sa vengeance de l'Enfant (comme il l'appelait) passait avant tout.

Il devrait réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition de ce Lord Machinchose, il avait l'air d'un sorcier puissant ayant la capacité de La ramener à la vie.

Son projet de La réssuciter l'obsédait à tel point qu'il en sombrait dans la folie.

En attendant, il était un Alpha. Il était un loup-garou. Et il avait tout son temps pour se venger de l'Enfant...

La terreur occasionée par Fenrir Greyback, monstre au pendentif en coeur de bois, ne faisait que commencer...


End file.
